Shadows of Sunrise
by Name.AJX
Summary: A short story of snake x meryl taking place right after shadow moses. a new beginning where the past strikes back.


This is my first time writing any kind of fanfic. pleaseeeeeee give feed back. (im not satisfied with the spaces n stuff, it just wont do the way i wanted to, seems the the conf is a bit jumbled up because of it :( ) i seriously don't really get how to write these stuffs, am i doing it right? i was just so eager to write so i was like reading everything and trying to figure out how to do it hahaha

anyways, none of these character belong to me, not even the caribou nor the sun. enjoy

* * *

><p>8.30 AM<p>

-13 degrees celcius.

The ground was frozen, white sky raining snowflakes.  
>Afar, the caribou calf brushes himself on a tree, trying to cleanse himself of snow.<br>The brightest of suns arrived calmly upon. Sunrise, casted shadows of the window pane.

Awoken by glimpse of a brighter hue, a muscular figure stood up from the bed, craved for morning nicotine he hastily stood up from bed and walked out of the room.

_Haven't had a chance to sleep that long in awhile huh?_

He thought to himself while unconsciously counted the hours he hadn't been smoking.  
>6 hours he slept, 3 days after <em>Shadow Moses<em>.

The weight of the soldier pushes down the soft couch as he leaned forward, opened a pack of cigaret with his right hand and grabbed one with his teeth. He leaned back holding a match as he noticed his new companionship in the wilderness of alaska gravitate on the door frame. Taking a glance upwards as he burned the tip of his morning appetizer, leaving a half naked red-headed teenage covered in thick white silky soft fur gulped in sensational admiration towards the alluring pair of eyes looking upon her.

"Umm, good morning snake.. eh i mean dave.." said with flushed cheeks of hers.

No words has come upon his reply. Her puzzled blush has provoked an affectionate grin. Reallocating his position on the couch and lifting his arm to the left he stated an invitation,

"Come.."

A low husky voice resonate deeply in her ears causing her heartbeat imitating the sound of a locomotive.  
>Fear he might heard, she approached him slowly dragging her white fur dress across the room, sitting on the opposite of his.<p>

_God I'm nervous as hell, why does he have to be so…_

Seconds of silence passed, exhaled smoke slips right through masculine yet tender lips followed by a whisper of sigh as he tugged her white coat loose at the intention of narrowing their distance she created.

"D-dave..what are you-" flustered, she tried to pull back the piece of fabric concealing her exposed flesh.

_What is he trying to do?_

_I'm so embarrassed I could die._

Declaring his complain.

"Closer.." he murmured almost muted.

"O-okay" the cherry cheeked slides closer to slip under his embrace.

_Does he like me that much?_

_Why am I questioning my self confidence at a time like this?_

"Dave.." she uttered in embarrassment waiting for a respond.

"yeah?" raspy voice responded.

"I'm glad that you bring me back home with you."

Answered with a slight grin, he held her closer as his lips reach closer between her brows.

An affectionate claim he expressed.

A claim of hers.

_Unimaginable, the so-called legendary solid snake, relaxing on his couch with me, holding me tight.  
><em>

No one ever thought peaceful times like this would actually take a peek on his life. Not even her.

Suddenly both noticed noises coming from the shed.  
>He pulled his arms off her and stood up firmly while reaching for his half way burned cigaret from the ashtray.<p>

"I'll be outside. Getting them breakfast." Referring to his other members of the family.

Meryl gaze on the floor hard giving him a slight nod recalling the past moments of unpredictable behavior of his that she have not seen before.  
>Left in the living room alone. Grasping air of joy, awarding herself with a smile, holding her blushed cheeks with both of her palms.<p>

_Card key? huh?_

Sooner than expected the past has come to visit. Gas mask, scarred face, hallucination. A forced confession of love.

_Snake, do you like me?_

The past flickered beneath her eyes, overlapping each of the memories.  
>White vest, blonde hair, piercing eyes. Red mark, harassing her body violently from afar. Drips of blood from the sizzling metal she had took. Reverberates, the sound of a released rifle bullets in her head. A sight of blue eyes right before, as the snow lined up and make way for her to lay. Her body fell limp on the frozen concrete.<p>

_snakeeeee!_

The dogs, moreover, a pack of family. 50 huskies awaits him to come home on every mission. Lowering his position to pat one of his devoted fellow, he gave up a warm smile. Whining as it rubs on his pack leader, the others followed. Fighting each other for attention, Snake grunted upon his fall on the wet snow on his back. Then suddenly he heard a cry of despair.

_Meryl!_

He rushed back on his feet, charging the entrance door. Leaving the pack completely oblivious of the situation.

"Meryl! Are you okay?" he barked in confusion, discovering gaze of hers fixated on the floor slowly meet his eyes in brief.

_Huh?_

"Huh?"

"What do you mean _huh? _You called out my name, it _was_ loud._"_

"I..uhh.." she let a long sigh escapes out her lips.

"The past, it kicks in right in time. Unfortunately."

Come after a nervous chuckle as in unbearable apologetic frown she announce to the man whom she caused to be concerned.

In a state of relief , letting his palm brushes against his forehead. His other hand remain static on the door as he gradually took a grip and pushed the door closed. Walking slenderly adjacent to hers, he once again reside his body on the couch drawing himself closer, comforting the delicate sense of emotion in the depth of her core.

"Its okay, its over now.." he muffled in her ears gently.

Warm drops delivered to meet white fabric on the side of his neck. Tightly he felt, a grip of his shirt, holding on, wrinkled and soaked. He folded her inside his reach caressing her soul.

_I know.._

_I know its over.._

_Just please,_

_Hold me.._

"Meryl.." with sorrow he glance down on her.

Fingers upon her chin, guiding for eyes to be met, for misery to be rejoiced.  
>Wide watery cerulean eyes drowned as she felt a brush against her lips.<p>

"I'm here from now on." Snake gazed out, the pile of snow on the windows, the white covered trees, the caribou. Love of his life, his award of warfare. To care for and to care of.

_Alaska has never looked more beautiful.._

_Most of all.. you.._

_Someone like you.._


End file.
